The Laboratory Animal Medicine Section (LAMS) manages an animal health assurance and quality control program for the NCI intramural research program. This includes preventive medicine, animal disease investigation, genetic monitoring, and disease surveillance through colony and sentinel monitoring. The LAMS provides professional advice and guidance to the scientific staff on appropriate animal model selection, comparative medicine, and the influence of disease and other factors that may complicate or invalidate research results. The staff of the LAMS provides and coordinates veterinary care of laboratory animals, manages a centralized large animal surgical facility, and interfaces with organizations and institutions concerned with the ethical and humane care and use of animals in research.